


love without complications galore

by agentstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 09, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t quite understand how, but somehow, Mulder ends up moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love without complications galore

She doesn’t remember how it happened, but somehow, Mulder ends up moving in. 

It starts simply enough. Mulder stays the night because it’s easier that way— he doesn’t have to get up early the next morning to drive; he’s closer to her, closer to William. He can help nursing when Scully has to work. It’s reasonable, it’s logical. 

At first, they don’t share a bed. Mulder sleeps on the couch. She doesn’t invite him in and he doesn’t expect her to. 

But then, one night, Scully catches Mulder on the bed with William. He’s lying on his side, acting out some kind of story with his hands — something about dinosaurs, judging by the sound of it. Scully doesn’t say anything. Instead, she stands quietly in the doorway, frozen.

That night, Mulder falls asleep on the covers next to Scully. William lies between them, curving into Scully’s arm, softly snoring. 

It turns into a habit. They don’t discuss it. 

After that, things slowly starts to fall into place.

Scully starts to see things as theirs. She watches the bed and no longer thinks of herself— she thinks of Mulder, of the shirt hanging on the chair a few meters away. She no longer arrives to a blackened home; as soon as she steps through the door, there is light from the living room and sound from the bedroom. 

Mulder starts to move his things into the living room. Magazines that are not hers are strewn all over her desk, her kitchen. There are clothes in her wardrobe that do not belong to her.

She starts introducing him as his partner, and when people ask who’s William’s father is, she doesn’t waver.

Things are not perfect. She guesses they will never be— not completely, not for them. But, for once, she doesn’t mind.


End file.
